Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating device.
Related Art
As the progress of information and technology, various kinds of electronic apparatuses or devices have been developed toward smaller size and lighter weight. In general, the processor of electronic device will generate heat during operation. The common desktop computer or laptop computer usually uses a fan for active heat dissipation. On the contrary, the small-sized tablet computer is usually equipped with a simpler processor, which has lower performance and thus generates much less heat. Accordingly, the tablet computer can dissipate the heat generated from the processor by a passive approach such as a heat sink or a heat pipe. Otherwise, a thin fan is applied to the small-sized electronic device for heat dissipation. Unfortunately, the fan still has the noise issue. Besides, the bearing of the fan may be damaged after operating for years, which limits the lifespan of the fan as well as the duration of the electronic apparatus.
Except the fan, the most commonly used heat dissipating approach for a small-sized apparatus is jet flow heat dissipation. Typically, the jet flow heat dissipation utilizes membrane vibration to generate airflow instead of rotating blades of a fan. In more detailed, the jet flow heat dissipating device has a chamber structure in cooperating with a vibration membrane, and the vibration membrane compresses the space of the chamber structure so as to generate the desired airflow. However, the chamber structure design increases the difficulty of minimization and flattening of the jet flow heat dissipating device. Besides, when the space of the chamber structure is compressed, the internal air pressure of the chamber structure increases. This operation will cause the vibration of the entire jet flow heat dissipating device, thereby generating the vibration noise.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a heat dissipating device and an electronic apparatus that can be applied to small-sized electronic products. Moreover, it is also desired to provide a novel design for reducing the fault rate of the heat dissipating device, thereby improving the duration, extending the lifespan and decreasing the noise.